The Adventures of Ariel Ketchum
by PikachuLover22
Summary: It is always mentioned that people who could talk to pokemon were real, but what if after hearing all the stories that Ash can't believe that it runs in his family. Who tells him you may ask? Read to find out.
1. Its your Birthday!

**Hey guys, PikachuLover22 here with my first story! It would be amazing if I did this completely right the first time around, but chances are I am not so it would be greatly appreciated if you could leave me some suggestions that might make my story and writing better in the future.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of these characters except for Ariel and Sylvie.**

* * *

Prologue

It was 2:03 a.m. on May 22 in a quiet little place in the Kanto Region known as Pallet Town. Delia Ketchum had just given birth to her beautiful twins a couple of days ago. The birth certificates for the twins said that the boy was named Ash, and the girl was named Ariel. After falling asleep she was dreaming when she heard a clang and the babies started to cry. Delia hastily got out of bed and ran to the nursery. When she got there she could just make out strange figures in red suits picking up her children.

"Who are you and why are you taking my children!" Delia almost screams. The figures do not face her but try to run. "Stop!" She runs to take back Ash but it is like a game of tug of war where no one can give up. Finally the goon gives up and makes a hasty retreat, Delia holds Ash in her arms. Then she realizes that they took Ariel, "No!" She runs outside looking for a vehicle or lights of a plane but finds nothing. She starts to cry and prays that she will find Ariel. But she can't just wait around hoping, she has to go on with her life. She takes Ash inside and cries herself to sleep that night.

10 Years Later

Ariel's P.O.V

"Ariel! Time to wake up!" my mother Grace yells from downstairs. I pull the pillow over my head and groan ignoring her. For five blissful minutes I get more sleep until I get hit on the head with something sharp and I touch my head and pick up a little red and white bird.

"Thanks fletchling." I grumble sarcastically, clearly he didn't get the hint.

"Your welcome! Now get dressed Grace has breakfast ready and then you can get your pokémon!" His voice rings in my head like the bell at the battle school I used to go to. Oh sorry, did I forget to tell you that I could talk to and understand pokémon? Yeah my bad, and with that I get out of bed and throw fletchling back through the door. I then walk in to my closet take the remote off the table and sit at my desk. I wouldn't call myself rich but I do have a 22-bedroom mansion including, 20 private bathrooms, 12 master sweets, a butler, a maid, and a private chef. I have more stuff but it would take hours to explain. At my desk I take out my iPad and link it to my remote. Then I open the giant doors in front of me and look through all my cloths. After fifteen minutes or so I had picked out a green tank top and a short aqua blue parka with a lavender poke ball symbol on it. I also has on lavender skinny jeans on with their pockets accented with green, some blue high tops with rainbow laces, blue and lavender bike gloves on and a blue fedora with a lavender ribbon rapped around it. You are probably wondering what I look like; well I've never cut my hair so I always put it up in a braided bun under my hat. My hair is as black as ashes burning in a fire. I have tan skin and amber brown eyes with flecks of blue in them. While at my desk I use the remote to pick the best earring possible. Yes, I said earring not earrings as you can see I'm a little bit quirky. Finding my favorite triple colored earring I put on and run down stairs grabbing my poketch as I go. When I get downstairs I see a big banner saying HAPPY BIRTHDAY ARIEL! Then I walk into the kitchen to order my food and see someone I haven't seen in a long time,

"Daddy!" I squeal and run up to hug him.

"Hey sweetheart, it is so great to see you." Grant says. Yes, you heard me right; Grant the Cyllage City gym leader is my father.

"So did you bring me a present?" I ask you see my dads a rock gym leader so I was hoping for more rare gems.

"Yes I did, in fact I got you two for your very important birthday." Grant says seeing how excited I am "Okay well here is your first present." He hands me a large flat box, when I open it I see a bunch of stones that must be very rare in a glass case.

"Wow, oh daddy thank you so much! But what are these?" I point at two stones that look strangely like the sun and the moon.

"Those are stones that make eevees evolve into umbreon and espeon. According to my research scientists are wrong when saying that eevees only evolve into umbreon and espeon according to the time of day. It really depends on the location you are in, if you are near a fragment of one of these stones, and if you have a very strong bond with your pokémon." Grant says looking very proud of himself.

"Well once you get back to this world why don't you give me my present." I say sassily.

"Oh! Sorry sweetie." He then takes out a gold and silver sphere and hands it to me. Then I see that it is a poke ball.

"Oh, daddy what kind of pokémon is it?" I ask excited.

"You'll just have to wait and see." He says also excited. I throw the poke ball up in the air and yell,

"Go!" the poke ball open and a gold stream of energy comes out and forms a small brown pokémon.

"Ohh, where am I?" The little things voice sounded through my head and I could tell it was a girl.

"Well you were captured by my father and brought here to my house. What's your name?" I ask.

"Wait you can understand me? And talk to me?" She asks.

"Yes, I am one of the few people who can talk to pokémon. But you still didn't answer my question, what is your name?" I ask again trying to be gentle.

"Oh sorry, my name is Sylvie. I used to be a wild eevee." She answers a little more cheerfully.

"Now just to get things straight between us, we are friends, equals, we work together to achieve our goals." I say setting down the first and only ground rule.

"Really? Oh, well then all the rumors I've heard are false." Sylvie says relieved.

"Okay so from now on we are friends right?" I ask,

"Right." Replies Sylvie.


	2. I get Myself into Big Trouble

**Hey guys, I know its late well for me at least but I really wanted to upload this next chapter and thank you so much to SunnySummer77 for letting me know that I should make the chapters longer. This one is actually pretty short so I am really sorry but I am still working out some kinks and the future chapters will be longer. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of these characters except for Ariel, Sylvie, Tremor, Autumn, Vizzy, Mist, Flare, Crystal, Ruby, Luna, and Circuit.**

* * *

"Okay well you should probably get going, bye sweetheart!" My dad waves from the front door.

"Okay!" I wave back already halfway across the lawn, Sylvie waves from my arms smiling. As we walked I told her about my gift and what would happen if she didn't help protect me.

"You can put me down now." Sylvie says once we disappear behind a large hill.

"Oh, sorry." I try putting her down beside me but she jumps into some bushes and runs off, "Crap" I whisper, "Wait, Sylvie! Where are you going?" I yell running after her.

"Come on Ariel lets go!" Sylvie calls from somewhere in the dense, lush green of the forest, "We are going to meet my friends!" When I finally get through the bushes I see Sylvie talking to 9 other eevees wild I think. I hear them talking,

"Where were you, we thought you had been captured." The largest eevee speaks sternly to Sylvie.

"I am humbly sorry Circuit that I ran off it was wrong of me, all I wanted to do was find food and then a human with an onix came and before I knew I had been captured." Sylvie says bowing her head.

"What! How could you! Getting captured shows a sign of weakness and we do not stand for weakness in my clan!" The eevee named Circuit almost yells, "I am sorry but you must leave, you do not belong to this family any longer." Circuit says more calmly.

"Wait please!" I jump out from my hiding place, "You can't do this, and according to the things I've read this is one of the few eevee clans that has this many females. Why would you want to kick one out?" I ask confused.

"So I see you can talk to pokémon, Sylvie is this your trainer? If so I will have to tell her why." Circuit says I can see that he is a natural born leader.

"Yes, meet my trainer Ariel." Sylvie introduces me to her friends, "This is Tremor," She points to the smallest eevee,

"Hi, Tremors the name and earthquakes are my game!" He says enthusiastically.

"This is Autumn," Sylvie points to an eevee that turns way from me "Don't take it personally she is very shy." Sylvie says. Then she points to an eevee that has her paw on Autumn trying to comfort her, " That's Vizzy, I guess you could call her Autumn's protector. That's Crystal, she's Autumn's sister. They are the only eevees in the clan that are related. Over there is Mist," Sylvie points to an eevee that is batting a cloud that is over her head. "Yeah she's not the most focused but is super loyal. Next to her the one that is arguing is Flare she is a little temperamental so good impressions count. The one arguing with Flare is Ruby and she knows like everything in the universe!" Sylvie says standing on her hind legs and spreading her front paws out trying to show how much Ruby knows. "Then the one over there,"

"Wait over where?" I ask confused then there is movement and I see yellow eyes staring at me from inside a hollow tree trunk.

"Oh that's Luna she is everywhere but nowhere. If you ask me we nee to put a bell on her, then you already know Circuit."

"Hello, I am grateful to know that-" Circuit gets cut off when Autumn collapses, then Vizzy, and so on until every eevee had collapsed. I check my poketch and scan the eevees. I realize they each have a small dart buried in their skin and the first thing that comes to my mind: poacher. I manage to put four eevees in a messenger bag I had brought with me, Sylvie in my parka, two over my shoulders, one in my hat, and the other two I held in my arms. I then take out the map my mom had given me earlier that day and found the nearest pokémon center even though it was ten miles away. I ran through Vaniville Town and Aquacorde Town where I see some kids picking their pokémon. One of the kids picking her pokémon gestured to her friends to run after me bet all I did was run faster. Then I ran through Santalune Forest and finally got to the Santalune City pokémon center. I feel exhausted but when the doors won't open that exhaustion turns to worry and I start banging on the doors sobbing. What surprises me is when someone grabs my arm, then I collapse just like pokémon I was trying to save.


	3. A Poacher Problem

**Hey guys PikachuLover22 here with another exciting chapter! It took me forever to post this because my computer glitched out, but anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of it's characters except for Ariel and her group of eeveelutions. **

* * *

When I wake up there is a little ginger haired boy fanning me with, a pokedex? I raise my arm just high enough to grab it, "Um, what are you doing?" I say weakly, his eyes grow wide

"She's awake," He whispers then he runs to the door yelling she's awake!" over and over again then like twenty people come rushing into the room and I realize that I am in a hospital. Doctors and nurses start to hook me up to machines, the kids I saw in Aquacorde Town are there, my parents are there but something is missing,

"Where are Sylvie and the others, where is my poke ball, where are the stones I got from my dad!" I start to hyperventilate,

"It's okay sweetie they are with Nurse Joy." My dad says trying to calm me down.

"Well then let me see them!" I almost scream,

"Honey, please calm down it will only make you worse. You got hit with some pretty hurtful attacks from people and pokémon. We need you to stay here and rest." My mom says holding my hand, "And nobody here except Nurse Joy knows about your gift, if we can get the doctors to let you go there you will have to act normal." She says a little bit more quietly.

"Fine, but I feel like if I move then I going to pass out again." I say to my mom nervously.

"Don't worry sweetheart we'll figure something out." She then goes over to Grant and they walk over to the doctor near the door taking notes, at first he shakes his head but then I help out a little bit with a frown and some puppy dog eyes. He then nods his head and they bring in a scooter.

"Do you think you have enough energy to steer one of these?" The doctor that talked to my parents asked me and I nodded. Then my dad picked me up and sat me down in the scooter. The doctor set the GPS and we all filed out of the room.

When we got out of the hospital I led the way to the Pokémon Center. When we are getting close to the Pokémon Center a girl with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes comes forward to walk beside my scooter. I then notice that she was one of the kids I saw in Aquacorde Town picking her starter.

"Hi my name is Serena, what's your name?" She asks smiling.

"Ariel," I say hesitantly, I get nervous around people because the only person I ever got close to were my parents.

"You must love pokémon to do something as dangerous as that. I was picking my starter when you came running by covered in some pokémon. At first I thought they were attacking you, but then I realized that they weren't moving. So when I knew you needed help I ran after you with my friends at my tail." Serena says.

"Well yes I do love pokémon but who are you friends?" I ask suddenly intrigued.

"Oh they are over there you can meet them if you want. Hey guys come over here!" She calls to her friends, "I want to someone!" Serena's friends come running over, first I see the ginger haired boy that had fanned me with pokedex,

"Hi uh my name is Trevor." He says quietly, next to him stands a short and stout boy with black hair and brown eyes,

"Hey my name is Tierno and I love to dance!" He says showing off his moves. Then a girl with brown eyes and large pigtails comes to stand next to Serena,

"Nice to meet you my name is Shauna!" She then proceeds to hop up and down three times in a circle. Lastly a cute boy that is my age with blue eyes and shaggy black hair comes to stand on the other side of me,

"Hi my name is Calem." He says it very plainly but happiness dances in his eyes.

"It is a pleasure to meet all of you, my name is Ariel." I say with a smile then I hear a click and the doors to the Pokémon Center open. "Hi Nurse Joy may I see Sylvie and the other eevees?" I ask hopefully.

"Yes you may but please be very careful." Nurse Joy says.

"Nurse Joy if you don't mind me asking, was a poacher the cause of this?" I ask nervously, Nurse Joy nods.

"They were shot with a strange bullet and the bullet releases poison into their blood stream. When it gets throughout their whole body they die. My guess is that the bullets were prototypes and only the person who shot them would know how to cure the poison." Nurse Joy explains the eevees conditions while we walk, "So far the nine wild eevees have the same percent of poison in them, 33%. But sadly Sylvie poison count is going up very rapidly, the last time I checked the percent of poison in her was 63%. That is 30% more than the amount of poison in the others." Nurse Joy says walking faster. When we get to the room Nurse Joy pulls a card out of her apron and uses it to open the door. When I walk in I see Sylvie rolling around in pain while the others are laying still getting looked at by wigglytuffs. "Oh no!" Nurse Joy checks her computer; "Sylvie's poison count went up again since the last time I checked, 93%. I'm sorry Ariel but say your goodbyes now there will be" A boys voice calls from the lobby,

"Nurse Joy! Are you here?"

"Coming!" She runs out of the room and I follow her to the lobby carrying Sylvie in my arms. " Hello how may I help you?" Nurse Joy asks politely.

"Oh it's pikachu he's not doing so well." The boy says holding out his pikachu "We were doing some training and he got hit with some kind of bullet and collapsed." The boy looks scared but I can hardly think with Sylvie's voice and pikachu's voice ringing in my head. Then the boy turns to me and opens his mouth like he wants to say something but doesn't. He looks strangely familiar with his spiky jet-black hair, tan skin, and amber eyes, he looks so much like me its scary. He wears red hat with half of a poke ball on it, which calms his hair. A blue short-sleeved jacket and gray cargo pants, he looks so much like me it's scary. "Um uh hey what happened to your eevee?" He asks stammering I look down and see that Sylvie had stopped moving and was taking shallow breaths.

"No! Sylvie come on you can make it, please don't give up! Nurse Joy, somebody, HELP!" I start to cry, "Please Sylvie I'm right here just stay with me please!" Nurse Joy rushes to the lobby with pikachu in her arms and everyone around me looks sad, the boy moves to my side and strokes Sylvie's ears.

"I uh heard it helps calm them down." The boy says I hug Sylvie tightly. Suddenly Sylvie stops breathing and the nine other eevees come running in.

"No please no Sylvie, I've only had you for one day and now you have to go please Sylvie don't go." Then Sylvie is enveloped in a golden light, "What's happening!" I drop Sylvie on the ground.

"Your eevee is evolving!" The boy says excited, Sylvie starts to grow bigger and long ribbons wrap around her. I quickly take out my pokedex and it says

"Sylveon, the Intertwining Pokémon and an evolved form of Eevee. Sylveon affectionately wraps its ribbon like feelers around its trainers arm as they walk together." Then Sylvie gets up and starts to jump around while the other eevees look like they need some help. Also I notice that where Sylvie had been laying a silver bullet was oozing purplish green liquid.

"Nurse Joy look," I pick up the bullet and bring it over to her "Look this is the bullet that was in Sylvie maybe if we evolve the pokémon then they will heal." I say excitedly.

"Okay how about you take care of the evolving and I will work on tending to Sylvie's wound." Nurse Joy hands me the case I got for my birthday and an extra thunderstone.

"What's this for?" I ask confused.

"It's for his pikachu of course." She points to the boy sitting on a bench near the door, and then I remember that pikachu's need a thunderstone to evolve into riachu. I put down the case and take out all the stones a decent distance away from each other and then I put the thunderstone down.

"Okay everyone come over here and you just touch the stone that will make you evolve, pikachu you can do it too I have an extra thunderstone." Pikachu comes over to the stone but I see he isn't so sure that he wants to touch it. Finally he reaches down but then the boy stands up and runs over,

"Pikachu don't touch it, you don't want to evolve!" He grabs pikachu just in time.

"Hey don't you want you pokémon to get better?" I ask annoyed.

"Well yeah sure I do but pikachu doesn't have to evolve does he?" The boy says, "Besides I don't want pikachu to evolve." He says a little bit more forcefully.

"Fine but it's gonna hurt him more." I had planned for this when I was looking at Sylvie in her room just incase something happened. "Mom could I use one of your extra earrings?"

"Sure sweetie." My mom hands me an earring from her bag then I take pikachu and look for the bullet. I find half of it in his front left leg. So I take the earring and poke little holes around the bullet then I quickly pull it out making pikachu yelp in pain. Then I hand the boy his pikachu and take a shoelace out of my bag and an extra glove my mom brought me. I then put the glove on pikachu's front left leg and use the shoelace to keep it there.

"Done, wow I did not think that would actually work!" I say very proud of myself.

"Wow thanks! By the way my name is Ash and well this is my partner pikachu." The boy says.

"My name is Ariel, pleased to meet you oh and this is my partner Sylvie." I reply as Sylvie walks out with Nurse Joy, "Oh Nurse Joy I have been meaning to ask you if I wanted to keep all of these eevees and have ten pokémon in my party would that be possible?"

"Well it honestly depends on the person who gave you your first pokémon." Nurse Joy replies I look over to my dad with pleading eyes.

"It's okay with me as long as you be carful." Grant says smiling,

"Oh thank you daddy!" I run over and hug him then I start to evolve the other nine eevees. Flare becomes a flareon, Mist becomes a vaporeon, Circuit becomes a jolteon, Ruby becomes an espeon, Luna becomes an umbreon, Crystal becomes a glaceon, Autumn becomes a leafeon, Vizzy becomes a ghost type form of eevee called a gasteon, and Tremor becomes a ground type form of eevee called a tremeon. "Okay guys time for some special training!"


	4. This Can't be Happening

**Hey guys, yes I know it's been what 2 months since I updated? But the good news is I am here now, I just had vacation and school and it was crazy. But here is the new chapter I hope you like it I mean it's not too long but I think it's pretty good. What do you think?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters except for Ariel and her team.**

* * *

"Nurse Joy are there any training spots around here that we could use?" I gesture to my pokémon,

"Yes in fact Ash was using one before he came here, is that right?" Nurse Joy asks Ash.

"Yeah come on I'll show you." I follow him out of the Pokémon Center and into the woods also asking my dad if he can come with us to help.

In about eight long hours we had taught

Flare: Iron Tail, Flame Thrower, Flare Blitz, and Shadow Ball

Mist: Acid Armor, Muddy Water, Hydro Pump, and Shadow Ball

Circuit: Discharge, Thunder Bolt, Wild Charge, and Shadow Ball

Ruby: Psychic, Signal Beam, Psi Shock, and Shadow Ball

Luna: Confuse Ray, Dark Pulse, Foul Play, and Shadow Ball

Autumn: Leaf Blade, Aerial Ace, Solar Beam, and Shadow Ball

Crystal: Mirror Coat, Icicle Clash, Blizzard, and Shadow Ball

Sylvie: Draining Kiss, Moon Blast, Dazzling Gleam, and Shadow Ball

Vizzy: Shadow Claw, Night Shade, Shadow Force, and Shadow Ball

Tremor: Dig, Drill Run, Earthquake, and Shadow Ball

"That was – really – tiring." I say out of breath,

"Well honey I'd better be getting back," Grant hugs me and waves good-bye to both of us.

"Okay well now that you have all your pokémon and they know some decent moves lets have a battle!" Ash says enthusiastically,

"Sure one on one right?" Ash nods, "Okay then Sylvie lets go!" Sylvie runs out in front of me.

"Pikachu I choose you!" Ash says and pikachu jumps off his shoulder.

"I'll go first, okay Sylvie use shadow ball!" Sylvie opens her mouth and a large purplish ball of energy forms, she then releases it straight towards pikachu.

"Pikachu quick dodge it and use electro ball!" Pikachu jumps and focuses electricity at his tail tip creating ball, then releases it at surprising speed.

"Sylvie quick use shadow ball!" I yell the collisions of the two energies makes an explosion. As the clouds clear I see pikachu standing close to Sylvie, '_perfect'_ I think. "Sylvie extend your ribbons and grab pikachu!" Sylvie's ribbons move like whips and wrap around pikachu before he can escape.

"Great, now that we have connection we can't miss. Pikachu use thunderbolt!" Pikachu's cheeks spark and he is enveloped in electricity then pikachu releases it and the electricity travels from Sylvie's ribbons straight to her.

"Take the hit then pull in pikachu!" I say quickly and Sylvie nods her head. Shortly after that she is zapped by pikachu's electric attack and pulls her ribbons back along with pikachu, "Okay Sylvie use draining kiss!" Sylvie sweetly kisses pikachu on the cheek sucking a lot of energy from pikachu and absorbing it. Pikachu is then stunned for a quick moment, "Check mate Sylvie use moon blast!" Sylvie takes the extra energy from her draining kiss and channels it in front of her eyes getting perfect shot.

"Pikachu dodge it!" Ask yells but it's to late, pikachu is hit with Sylvie's moon blast. Once the dust clears it is plainly seen that pikachu is unable to battle.

"Oh, Sylvie thank you so much we won this battle because of you." I say hugging her.

"No it was because of both of us." Sylvie's voice rings through my mind.

"Huh? Hey Ariel did you say something?" Ash asks confused.

"No, why?" I reply,

"Oh, nothing I just thought I heard a girls voice." Ash says.

_'Could he? No, Ariel he couldn't it isn't possible only you can understand pokémon.' _I quickly push the thought out of my head. "Hey Ash, don't be so paranoid there's no one around. Lets go grab some food at the Pokémon Center." I say trying to change the subject, either he heard Sylvie or there really was someone watching us.

After dinner we went to bed in some extra rooms they had in the Pokémon Center. Ash went to sleep right away and after reading for a while Serena did to, but I lay awake thinking all that had happened in the last two days, and finally I drift of into a dream filled sleep.

In Ariel's Dream

"Oh they are so cute." A women with brown hair and light skin holds a sweet baby girl in her arms.

"They are very sweet." A man with black hair and darker skin holds a spirited baby boy in his arms. The scene is so beautiful until everything disappears and is replaced by red everywhere. There are screams and flashes of light explosions! Then everything goes black, and from the darkness a person's face appears. It has a main of red hair and black beady eyes it laughs and yells something.

I sit straight up and start to shiver with beads of sweat on my forehead. Ash and Serena are sitting on the side of my bed and pikachu was lightly tugging on my arm.

"Are you okay?" Serena realized that I was awake, Ash's head drops out of his arms and he hits his head on the side of the bed. "Ash!" Serena almost yells.

"What?" He says still rubbing his head.

"You were sleeping this whole time? I thought you were concerned!"

"Oh, uh yeah well I am, but I just dozed of for a second,"

"A second! You should be worried about Ariel; after all you had a nightmare too! I had to wake you up!"

"Wait what? Ash, you had a nightmare too? What was it about?" I asked suddenly intrigued.

"It was nothing and it was stupid." He says embarrassed,

"Oh, come on Ash people don't just have weird nightmares on the same night! There has to be some kind of connection." I say getting annoyed by his stubbornness.

"Fine, all I saw was a mother and father holding two twins both had names that started with the letter A. One was kidnapped by people in red suits and there were screams and explosions then everything went black and a man with like a main of red hair appeared and laughed then he yelled something like 'You'll never find her, by the time this night ends she will be gone." He says confused,

"My dream was sort of like that except less vivid." I said thinking about what Ash said. "Well it's sort of like a puzzle lets see twins were in both of our dreams you said both their names started with A like Ariel and Ash our names." I confirm and Ash nods, "I saw the mother having brown hair and amber eyes. The father had black hair and blue eyes, so lets see I have amber eyes with blue specks in them and you have just amber eyes." I study him more and realize that we look way too alike to not be… "So we both have black hair and tannish skin, and if I am not mistaken we are the twins!" I say suddenly scared. I quickly get up my hair sweeping across the floor because of its length and grab a hairbrush running it through my hair while I try to think. "The only thing is I'm not gone so what did that man mean 'by the time this night ends she will be gone.'" Suddenly the door hits the floor with a crash and a toxicroak and a liepard walk through the door followed by a bunch of goons in red suits. The two pokémon attack Ash and Serena then I quickly grab my poke balls, then they stuff a rag in my mouth. When I start t feel drowsy I throw one poke ball and try to send a psychic message to the pokémon. Then I am dragged out of the room and finally everything goes black.   



End file.
